Belial
Auftritt im Buch ~folgt~ Geschichte thumb|left|Der Teufel Beliar vor dem Höllentor, Holzschnitt, Augsburg 1473 Belial (hebr. בליעל); bzw. Beliar (griech. Βελίαρ) ist eine dämonische Gestalt aus der Bibel. Etymologie Die Bedeutung des Wortes Belial ist ungeklärt. Rabbinische Erklärungen beziehen sich auf ein Wortspiel: Die biblische Wendung בני בליעל (etwa „Kinder der Wertlosigkeit“) wird gedeutet als בני בלי ע(ו)ל (etwa „Kinder ohne das Joch Tora“). Andere Überlegungen gehen von der Wurzel עלה („aufsteigen“) im Sinne eines negativen Wunsches („mögen sie nicht aufsteigen der Unterwelt“) oder von der Wurzel בלה („verschlingen“) aus. Wahrscheinlicher ist jedoch eine Zusammensetzung aus der Negation בלי und einem Nomen יעל in der Bedeutung „Wert“. Parallelen für eine solche Wortzusammensetzung, die in semitischen Sprachen generell unüblich ist, finden sich z. B. im Ugaritischen. Dann würde der Begriff als „Wertlosigkeit“, „Nichtsnutz“ wiederzugeben sein. Tanach und Qumran Im Tanach kommt das Wort 27-mal vor, davon dreimal mit Artikel, eine Pluralform existiert nicht. Es bezieht sich dabei auf hochgradig negativ beschriebene Menschen oder Taten. Einige Stellen scheinen unter Beliar eine personifizierte Unheilsmacht zu verstehen. Die Vulgata folgt dieser Sicht, indem sie – anders als die Septuaginta – das Wort teilweise unübersetzt lässt und als Eigennamen behandelt. In 1 Kön 21,13 VUL liest sie Diabolus. Eine bedeutende Rolle spielt Belial in den Schriftrollen vom Toten Meer, insbesondere in der Kriegsregel und den Hodajjot (1QH). Sie beschreiben den mythischen Endkampf zwischen den Mächten des Lichtes und den Mächten der Finsternis. Irdisch werden diese durch den Lehrer der Gerechtigkeit und den Lügenpriester repräsentiert, himmlisch durch den Erzengel Michael und Belial. Die letzte Zeit kann als „Herrschaft des Belial“ bezeichnet werden, die bösen Mächte und Menschen gehören zum „Los des Belial“. Schließlich wird aber das Gute siegen und Belial überwunden werden. Pseudepigraphe Schriften und Neues Testament Im griechischsprachigen Schrifttum des Judentums der Zeit des Zweiten Tempels taucht Belial/Beliar als der Gegenspieler Gottes auf und wird hier erstmals mit dem Teufel identifiziert. Die Abweichung der griechischen Namensform Βελίαρ vom hebräischen Belial ist bisher nur unzureichend erklärt. Möglicherweise ist die Form (einmal auch als Belior) ein Wortspiel: Der Teufel ist „der ohne Licht“ (hebräisch בלי אור). Der Dualismus von Licht und Finsternis könnte durch den Zoroastrismus beeinflusst sein. Im Neuen Testament wird Beliar in 2 Kor 6,15 LUT erwähnt: „Wie stimmt Christus überein mit Beliar? Oder was für ein Teil hat der Gläubige mit dem Ungläubigen?“ Die Stelle spiegelt einen religiösen Dualismus wider und bedient sich ähnlich wie die Texte aus Qumran einer Metaphorik von Licht und Finsternis. Mittelalter Auch in der volkstümlichen Überlieferung taucht Beliar als Name des Teufels auf. Angeblich ist er der gefallene Engel, Geist und Fürst der Finsternis. So war Beliar angeblich der Lieblingsdämon des berüchtigten Gilles de Rais, der im 15. Jahrhundert an die zwölf Dutzend Kinder tötete. Besonders häufig wurde Beliar im Mittelalter benutzt, wenn der Teufel seine Interessen in „juristischer” Sache vertrat. So erscheint Beliar zum Beispiel vor Gott und fordert, dass die Taten Jesu untersucht werden. In dem Buche Belial (1473) befindet sich dazu ein Holzschnitt, der zeigt, wie die Teufel in einem flammenden Schlund sitzen und aufmerksam die Argumente Beliars verfolgen, die dieser vor Gott im Namen der Hölle vertreten will. Beliars Beschwerde gegen Christus lautet im Kern, dass dieser sich gesetzwidrig in höllische Angelegenheiten eingemischt und sich die Herrschaft über Dinge angemaßt hat, die ihn nichts angehen. Doch der Teufel Beliar hat Pech: Gott votiert für Christus. Belial bei John Milton In John Miltons Paradise Lost erscheint Belial als wortgewandter Kabinettsgefährte von Satan und wird beschrieben als das schönste Geschöpf, das je im Himmel umging. Entgegen dem großen Dämonengeneral, einem riesenhaften, höllischen Kriegshelden mit gigantischem Schild und Speer, der auf einen weiteren offenen Krieg gegen den Allmächtigen drängt, rät Belial zu einem zurückhaltenderen Vorgehen, weil er sich von einer noch schlimmeren Hölle als der, die er mit dem Rest von Satans Legionen zurzeit bewohnt, fürchtet und die träge Feigheit schlicht und einfach seinem Naturell als Demagoge entspricht. Er will in der Hölle verweilen, sodass sich die Erscheinungen der Teufel an die flammende Hitze und die anderen lebenswidrigen Umstände anpassen können und schlussendlich keine Qualen mehr verspüren. Mammon stimmt ihm in gewissen Punkten zu, Beelzebub aber, der einen ungleich höheren Status genießt als Belial und Mammon, widerspricht vehement. Beliar/Belial in der Populärkultur Der Dämon Belial, bzw. dessen Name, findet heute rege Verwendung in verschiedenen Bereichen der Populärkultur, so zum Beispiel im Film Der Exorzismus von Emily Rose, Büchern, Rollen- und Tabletopspielen, besonders häufig dabei jedoch in Computerspielen: Computerspiele In zahlreichen Video- und Computerspielen tritt der Dämon auf. Etwa als Endgegner in Devil May Cry 4, BloodRayne, als „Gott der Vernichtung und des Todes“ oder Diablo III, als „Herr der Lügen, Niederes Übel“ in Gothic oder als Ahnengott in Lands of Lore – Götterdämmerung. Andere Spiele setzten ihn in einen anderen Kontext, etwa als Beschwörung in Final Fantasy XII, oder verwenden schlicht nur den Namen des Dämons, bspw. in Realms of the Haunting und in Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines oder Odin Sphere. Aufgrund seines Hintergrundes stellt Belial meist einen Widersacher für den Spieler und die Protagonisten des Spieles dar. Selten ist dagegen, wie etwa in Painkiller: Overdose, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, den Dämon selbst zu lenken. Moderner Okkultismus Satanismus In der satanischen Deutung kommt Belial die Rolle eines der vier Erzdämonen zu. Er repräsentiert den Norden, die Niedertracht der Erde und Unabhängigkeit. Der Name „Belial“ wird in Die schwarze Magie von Richard Cavendish (1980) auf das hebräische beli ja‘al (wertlos) zurückgeführt. Pädophile Züge (wie oben beschrieben) scheinen erst im christlichen Mittelalter mit Belial in Verbindung gebracht worden zu sein. Im Satanismus LaVeyscher Prägung lässt sich der Erzdämon als Metapher eines unabhängigen Geistes verstehen, der antagonistisch zu monotheistischen Dogmen und Regeln steht. Engelwerk Das Handbuch des Engelwerkes aus dem Jahr 1961 beschreibt Belial als Dämon, der Macht über den menschlichen Körper ausübt. Im Manga Angel Sanctuary von Kaori Yuki erscheint Belial (im Manga auch Mad Hatter genannt) als einer der sieben Satane und verkörpert die Todsünde des Hochmuts. Literatur *Meinrad Limbeck: Art. Belial, in: Neues Bibellexikon, Band 1, Zürich 1991, Sp. 267 ISBN 3-545-23074-0 *Peter von der Osten-Sacken: Gott und Belial. Traditionsgeschichtliche Untersuchungen zum Dualismus in den Texten aus Qumran; Studien zur Umwelt des Neuen Testaments 6; Göttingen 1969 *S.D. Sperling: Art. Belial, in: K. van der Toorn, B. Becking, Pieter W. van der Horst (Hrsg.): Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible; Leiden, Boston, Köln, 21999, 169–171. *Norbert Borrmann: Lexikon der Monster, Geister und Dämonen; Berlin 2000 ISBN 3-89602-233-4 *Jacobus de Theramo: Das Buch Belial; 1382 *John Milton: Das verlorene Paradies (Paradise Lost); England 1667 *Ralf Isau: Der Kreis der Dämmerung 1–4; Deutschland 1999–2001 Quellen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Hauptseite Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Dämonengeschichte Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich